memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter Six
In the cell Typhuss has a beard and his hair is all messed up as he's bleeding from the lip and nose a bit when the cell doors open, Lex and Commander Kiva walks in. Rise and shine Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks up. What the hell do you want now says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Well to get those codes from you and maybe your living accommodations will improve Lex says as he looks at him. He looks at Lex. Typhuss starts laughing and looks at Lex. I'm not going to give you the codes, you can go to hell, Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex snaps his fingers and the guards come back in and starts beating him again as the doors closed. The Federation Alliance fleet is traveling through Alliance space. Chakotay looks at Tom. Anything yet? asked Chakotay as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. Nothing yet we're still following the Valiant but I must be a bit skeptical on this one Tom says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. Why? asked Chakotay as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. We both saw Typhuss's body in the torpedo casing and we both saw the Alliance mother ship target the port side of the Intrepid's bridge module, what if Will is having issues with closure this is what happened to B'Elanna when you told her about what happened to the Maquis Tom says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay agrees with him. I agree, but what if it wasn't his body what if someone was surgically altered to look like Typhuss Chakotay says as he looks at Tom. Tom shrugs his shoulders. According to Doctor Sanders on the Valiant it was him Tom says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. Then how do you explain the messages that Nikita and Kira got Chakotay says as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. Maybe it's a trap set by the Alliance we can't take any chances that it is Tom says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. We can't just leave him there, if it is Typhuss Chakotay says as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. But still we can't take a chance if it's trap Tom says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay agrees and turns to relief tactical officer who took over while Harry is assigned to the Enterprise. Scan the the area for any Alliance ships Chakotay says as he looks at the officer. He nods at the Captain and runs continual scans on the way to save Typhuss, then he turns to Tom to have battle drills for all hands. Tom, I want you to run battle drills Chakotay says as he looks at Tom. He nods at him. Chakotay goes into his ready room to think for awhile. In the cell Typhuss is laying on the floor. Oh my you poor thing Prue says as she looks at him as she reappears. Typhuss looks up at her. I don't look so good do I? asked Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. No you don't little bro Prue says as she looks at him. He snickers at her. I need to get the hell out of here, I don't have time to wait says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. You said they locked the door from the outside with a special code Prue says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I did say that, I will have to wait for the guards to open the door says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. These guards aren't stupid like the other ones Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have to try says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Typhuss hides on the other side of the door. Someone help me! help me! yells Typhuss as he tries to get the guards to open the door. Nothing for an hour Typhuss turns to his ghost sister. Damn it, I can't just sit here and wait to be rescued, I have do something says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She phases through the door and opens it by possessing a guard, and she phases out of his body and Typhuss gives him an uppercut and he falls to the floor as Typhuss looks at her. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at Prue then takes the guard's gun and leaves. Prue follows him. So what's the plan for you getting off the ship Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I could steal a Death Glider and fly out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Or you could wait until someone saves you Prue says as she looks at him. Then the alarm sounds as he hides and Alliance soldiers running pass them the ship jolts under fire as Typhuss recognizes the weapons fire. That's phasers, Federation type says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. The Federation fleet is doing battle with the Alliance fleet.